<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greenhorn's Gamble by TheIkranRider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786969">The Greenhorn's Gamble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider'>TheIkranRider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepy Hollow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Origin Story, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on the Season 2 premiere of the series, "This is War." This introduces the OC, Gavin Lucas, and how he met the supernatural team. Wil Ichabod escape from his burial? Would Abbie escape from Purgatory? Will Katrina and Jenny survive their own predicaments? What role would the newbie, Gavin, play in the next phase in Moloch's war?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Greenhorn's Gamble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: After years in hiatus, I finally got around to it; at long last, I got the material I need thanx to the boxset of the series I got for Xmas. I was lacking the material since I never got a chance to see it more than once. As pathetic as FOX was, I never saw reruns on the season 2 premiere, "This is War." This actually aired on the first day of fall which was very convenient, hence it's when it'll take place. So, this story debuts my favorite OC in the series, Gavin Lucas, and how he'll forever change his life, as well as the team's.</strong>
</p><p>This began on a crispy fall evening; the sky was overcast, the air had a faint odor of maple and moss, and the trees surrounding the lone road were already changing and shedding their leaves. As they were being carried in the breeze, a young man with short, dark blond hair wearing a red sweater and helmet, faded jeans, and loafers was taking the scenic route from work. This was the first day of the season, and it was undoubtedly his favorite time of the whole year. His name was Gavin Lucas, and he was in high spirits when he jammed on his red trike's handlebars while listening to a mashup song on his Ipod, "Radioactive" from Imagine Dragons and "In the Dark" by Fallout Boy were blaring in his ears. He began to mutter some of the words as he smiled.</p><p>Moments later, he hardly noticed the dark teal van that was toppled over at the right side of the road. As the song entered a quieter part, his expression turned from joy to wonder, then to suspicion as he began to hear something loud in the distance. He figured if wheter or not the commotion belonged to an intense quarrel of sorts. He gradually took off the earphones and shut off the gizmo, straining his ears as he tried to make out what the hell was going on. Out of curiosity, he parked his bike behind the wrecked van, and then the distant woods became deathly silent again.</p><p>He began to scan the area, wondering what the commotion was; he racked his brain as he kept denying that he was not hearing things. His mind and his ears stayed sharp, in case if there's any disturbance amongst the fall foliage.</p><p>All of a sudden, his amber eyes came across an old man wearing spectacles; a thick overcoat; short, grey hair brushed back; and his wrinkled face displayed a sinister grin. The geezer was looking straight at him, almost like peeking into his very soul!</p><p>Gavin made a sharp gasp and he immediately ducked for cover next to the van. His heart and mind were racing, and he almost started to hyperventilate as his poor organ was hammering against his chest! In fear of his life, he scampered beside the van, keeping a sharp lookout.</p><p>The nervous feeling eventually passed as he saw no traces of the mysterious elderly man. Whoever he was really wasn't after him. As he calmed down, he still wondered what all the clatter was about. Remembering where it came from, he took his bike and walked alongside it as he ventured into the distant woods.</p><p>He kept trekking straight until he came into a clearing. Just several feet ahead, four white trees surrounded the area, which was an unusual sight he beheld. The section seemed empty and barren, not a sign of life anywhere. Gavin wondered out loud, "Maybe I was hearing things..."</p><p>All of a sudden, there was an explosion coming from the ground at the center of the white trees! He covered his head in a cowardly fashion, as he thought it was an eruption from a miniature volcano! Moments later, the dust settled and he uncovered his eyes. Slowly, he crawled up toward the site and immediately saw a hand stick out of the pit! Gavin's brain signaled him to run, but his heart told him otherwise. Realizing it was not a dead hand, one full of skin and texture, he went over, reached down, and pulled up the unfortunate man who was desperately escaping from the hole.</p><p>With as much strength as he could muster, Gavin met up with a guy who may have been in his thirties. He had long, brown hair covering his face; shiny, blue eyes; and wore some archaic clothing that might have been worn a few centuries ago. After a few deep breaths, he responded in a baritone voice and a foreign accent, "Thanks, young man. Much obliged."</p><p>He gave Gavin a reassuring touch. "Of course." He stopped for a few moments as they stood up. "Hey, you alright? What the hell happened back there?"</p><p>"It's, eh... It's very hard to explain."</p><p>He got to his bike, "Who are you, anyway?"</p><p>The stranger answered without hesitation, "My name is Ichabod Crane. I've escaped from my own burial here." The air started to smell like sulfur, nearly irritating Gavin's nostrils. "I'm here to find a friend that has been imprisoned in Purgatory."</p><p>"I'm Gavin Lucas." He bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "I...heard a commotion as I was heading home from work. Strange name, though." That remark didn't faze him in the slightest. Then, Gavin's face brightened. "Wait, you said something about Purgatory? THE Purgatory?! The realm of the dead that's smack dab between Heaven and Hell?! The world between worlds?!"</p><p>Ichabod nodded, "Yes, the very same. I'm looking for a key that'll take me there."</p><p>Gavin tried to process this. "There's...a key leading to the Netherworld, what?" He looked at him quizzically. Who is this guy? And why does he wear such unusual clothes?</p><p>Just then his reverie was interrupted by a jingle coming from Ichabod's pocket. He took out a cellphone and there was a text message saying, "Trapped in the export warehouse off Route 9."</p><p>"Well, Route 9's not far from here. I can take you there in a jiff...that is, if, maybe my basket can hold you." Gavin pointed to the large basket in between the two rear wheels made of thin, white bars. Ichabod reluctantly accepted, and it was a rough start with all the extra weight. It looked embarrassing, though the transport was faster than walking, and it seemed urgent.</p><p>As the duo was heading to this so-called warehouse, Ichabod discussed the situation with the newbie. From the time when he and Abraham van Brunt were resurrected about a year ago, to his destiny as a Witness and his role in the supernatural war, to meeting Abbie and Jenny, and finally closing with the moment he was buried by his own son and ambushed by the Horsemen of War and Death during the lunar eclipse to which Gavin missed.</p><p>He began to connect the dots. "So that was what the quarrel was."</p><p>"Precisely, Master Lucas. My beloved, Katrina, was abducted by van Brunt, and Leftenant's stuck in Purgatory. I just had this dream of us searching for the key; I thought a year had passed, but it was all an illusion created by Moloch."</p><p>"Moloch? You mean Lucifer? And please call me Gavin." He never liked Ichabod's formal terminology very much.</p><p>"Well, actually, I would consider Moloch to be quite similar to Satan; however... Look!" He pointed to a desolate settlement. A stone building stood in the middle of nowhere, and Gavin recalled them passing a sign that indicated Junction 9.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I see it. But..." Ichabod got another text saying, "Working on a way out." They climbed out of the bike and wandered toward it. "I'm not sure if this is the right one-"</p><p>Suddenly, they heard gunshots ringing from inside! Gavin looked around frantically. "Wha-what was that?!"</p><p>"Gunshots! We must find cover!" Ichabod warned. The greenhorn followed him toward an ambulance and hid at the side to shield themselves. The rage continued and the latter prayed for the return of someone named Jenny. While the onslaught was distant, it bothered Gavin mostly because of his sensitive hearing. At times he had to cover his ears.</p><p>They eventually saw a black female that looked to be in her late twenties. She had a black ponytail tied back and wore casual clothing. She ran out then peered over toward the spot the duo hid. "Hurry, get in!" she signaled. The guys quickly climbed into the vehicle, the woman hotwired the engine, and they roared off!</p><p>Gavin looked behind, trying his best to calm himself. "Damn that was close! We would've been dogmeat!" he exasperated.</p><p>"Who is this guy, Crane?" Jenny asked.</p><p>"This is Master Gavin Lucas, Miss Jenny. He found me earlier as I was escaping from my burial ground."</p><p>"Huh, how convenient."</p><p>Gavin questioned, "Why do you call him, 'Crane'? Aren't you gonna call him Ichabod? Or maybe Ichy for short?"</p><p>Jenny giggled, "That was what I used to call him when we first met. He never liked it very much."</p><p>"Ok. But could you please tell me what is going on here? And why in the hell did we almost got shot?!"</p><p>She took a deep sigh. "Well, apparently, my sister's stuck in Purgatory, in exchange of trading Katrina's soul for hers. Because the rules state that no one is ever to leave, unless someone is willing to take his place. In this case, after over 200 years, Crane's wife escaped, and Abbie's still there. Moloch is its ruler. However, there is a way to get her out."</p><p>"The key to Purgatory, no less." the British man said. "In my dream I was celebrating my birthday. But there was a sketchbook indicating it, made by Benjamin Franklin himself. We must head to the Archives and see if the book is still there."</p><p>"That was what the Hessians were looking for, and why Henry was reading my sins. I know about the key as well as its pages." That gave Gavin a loss for words. "I'll explain along the way. Hang on." She floored the gas pedal and headed straight toward the library next to the police station.</p><hr/><p>Gavin was fascinated with the place; he never thought they'd be an entire library filled with knowledge of the paranormal. Despite him gazing around, he lost track of Ichabod and Jenny who found the page. It contained a large engraving of a key, and surrounding it was some kind of code. According to the Freemason, it was written in Benjamin Franklin's alphabet, and he recalled he left the key with the only person he trusted, himself.</p><p>"Hold on. Benjamin knows of the supernatural?" Gavin then recovered, "Heh, it's no wonder it's written in code considering he only went to school for two years."</p><p>"Yeah, we already know that. Thanks for the newsflash, motormouth." Jenny remarked. "But.. Benjamin Franklin isn't buried in Sleepy Hollow." That gave the men a sense of disappointment. Gavin asked where he could be, and Ichabod figured Abbie might know where it is.</p><p>Back in Purgatory. Abbie snuck her way inside Moloch's vault and tried to use the mirror to contact Ichabod. She saw a massive star-like design and spoke in Greek before saying his name.</p><p>In the ambulance, the trio watched through a side mirror, and the brainiac noticed Abbie's location; she was in a deep, dark cavern being surrounded by candles and a flaming cistern in the center. By the time she said "Ichabod Crane," he disappeared faster than a popped bubble. Gavin frantically looked around, wondering what in God's name happened. Jenny calmed him down and told him to listen in.</p><p>Ichabod materialized in Purgatory and saw Abbie before him.</p><p>"Crane!"</p><p>They embraced for a few seconds before she said she was amazed that Ichabod escaped from his coffin. He mentioned her sister has been found and is having a "trying day".</p><p>She heeded, "We're in Moloch's lair. We don't have time. He's determined to raise an entire demon army and release it on Earth."</p><p>"He needs the key to Purgatory. He hasn't retrieved it yet. Miss Jenny, Gavin, and I are on our way to find it."</p><p>"Who's Gavin?"</p><p>He hesitated for a moment. "He's a young man I found while I was escaping from my coffin. He grew up learning of the paranormal, but he is inexperienced."</p><p>She said that this was what Moloch wants, that they're walking into another trap so maybe they shouldn't find it but instead protect it since it is a war they're dealing with. Ichabod never wanted to sacrifice Abbie for the key. "The Bible foretells two Witnesses. You and I must stay together if there's any hope of victory."</p><p>"No matter what I say, you won't leave me behind, won't you?"</p><p>They hesitated. "I made a promise."</p><p>The cave began to rumble. "Moloch is willing to open the door. Once he does, he and his army will do everything they can to get out. And with that key..."</p><p>Ichabod switched gears. "Katrina gave you a charm to protect you against Moloch. Do you have it?"</p><p>"I dropped it behind a church." She began to run. "Meet me there."</p><p>"Hold fast, Abigail Mills. I'll be on my way."</p><p>Just then, the side mirror began to crack and Ichabod reappeared back inside from whence he came. Gavin was incredibly shocked by the display. "What the hell just happened here?!"</p><p>"He just got back from Purgatory. You met up with Abbie, didn't you?" she asked, looking at Ichabod.</p><p>"Indeed I have. The key is located in the woods behind the church."</p><p>By the time the trio got there, Hessians were surrounding the location, the Benjamin Franklin statue. Jenny said it was the only one in Sleepy Hollow, despite the fact that he was also on a $10 bill hence the phrase rolling in the Benjamins.</p><p>"So now what?" Gavin whispered irritatingly.</p><p>Ichabod said there was a riddle in threes. The first was to decipher the alphabet, the second was a clue to its location. And the third was... "full of aphorisms." Ichabod remembered Franklin mentioning, "the key to success lies under the alarm clock." He repeated those same words.</p><p>"Come again?" Gavin queried.</p><p>"He means under the clock in city hall. Behind us." Jenny led the way and took out a few small tools. Ichabod started hacking away using a little hammer and crowbar, then he removed a few bricks. Sure enough, the key was there this whole time. "Oh, the arrogant..." he muttered. Then held up his pride and glory. "Tis easy to see, hard to foresee."</p><p>The trio got to the woods behind the church so he could enter Purgatory and get Abbie out now that he had the key in his possession. It was the place where Purgatory and the living world merged, and in order to gain entry, there must be a password.</p><p>"I'll do the incantation." Jenny volunteered.</p><p>"No, I must do this alone."</p><p>"Crane!"</p><p>He stopped and put his firm hands on her shoulders. "Miss Jenny, this is my duty as a Witness."</p><p>"She's my sister."</p><p>He whispered, "You, your sister and I are the only ones who know the truth of all this. Now, if I don't make it out for some time..."</p><p>"Don't say that." Jenny said. The duo hugged for a few moments.</p><p>She and Gavin parted as Ichabod recited while holding the key aloft, "We, the penitent, with humble heart...upon this threshold do summon thee. In mirrored form appear, a gateway to the world between worlds."</p><p>A portal burst open as there was the effect of shattered glass. There was an archway illuminating a few feet ahead. Gavin stared at it in complete awe.</p><p>Jenny warned to Ichabod that he must not eat nor drink anything while there, nor accept whatever is given. Otherwise he'd remain in the realm of the damned for eternity, and he mustn't let Abbie do the same. She paused for a brief period. "Go get her."</p><p>Ichabod gave her a nod and while he slowly walked toward the entryway, Gavin impatiently followed after him. Jenny was unable to grab him, and he dove in. He was the last to emerge through the portal before it closed behind him.</p><p>Gavin looked at his new surroundings. To him, it looked similar to Sleepy Hollow with the ominous overcast sky, the fallen leaves, the bare trees. What disturbed him, though, was how empty and massive it was; it was almost as though the landscape stretched on forever. As he attempted to follow Ichabod, he stepped on something hard and blunt. He then examined the ground beneath his loafers as he brushed away some leaves and disturbed soil. It was a shiny piece of metal, then he unburied some more. It was revealed to be a weapon, a sword gleaming in the light. He picked up the broadsword consisting the spiked edges and it flashed in his hands, startling him. Then, the symbols glowed in blue on its hilt. Momentarily, Gavin's heart began to warm with his palms, as if he and the blade became one. He then smiled gleefully and played around with it, making some swipes as if pretending to slice up several demons. When he was done he attached the scabbard to his left hip and then decided to name it the Purgatory Sword.</p><p>He ran to catch up with Ichabod, but then a bunch of dark shades approached him out of nowhere. He was being surrounded by the demons, and figured it was an ambush by the aforementioned Moloch. He thought to himself it was a good thing he found this weapon as a means to defend himself rather than die in this forsaken, evil plane of existence. Gavin drew out the sword and prepared for combat!</p><p>One by one, the demons fell and disappeared as Gavin held onto the hilt and stabbed his way through the little army. At times, he had to use his legs to step closer to his opponents or have more leverage for his strikes. Needless to say, Gavin's fencing was a bit sloppy, sometimes missing his targets and leaving himself open. Their onslaughts weren't too threatening, not even enough to knock him down. After about five minutes, the coast was clear, and Gavin perspired a little.</p><p>"Gavin!" The tyro swordsman heard a familiar voice from behind. He looked and there was Ichabod, as stern as ever. "You should never have followed after me."</p><p>Gavin sulked, "I...thought you needed some backup. Besides, we're in Purgatory, Moloch's turf. We could never survive here without a weapon. Maybe not even Abbie, either. It's not everyday we'd wind up in an altered dimension."</p><p>His demeanor changed. "Indeed. You fought the demons well, but this place can be very dangerous. It is known to be a maze of temptation. Sometimes it'll throw in some mind games, dissuading you and making you believe in illusions. We need to find and save Leftenant at all costs."</p><p>"That's what I've been saying, why do you keep calling her 'Leftenant?' It's Lieutenant, get it? LIUE-tenant! And besides her real name is Abbie, right?"</p><p>Never wanting to explain on account of time, Ichabod just shrugged it off. "Come. And don't become astray. Your swordplay also needs some improvement."</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Abbie was at the same location in Purgatory, but she's been having some trouble looking for the amulet that Katrina gave her. "Come on. Damn you. Where is that amulet..?" No matter how much she dug through the soil, she couldn't find it anywhere. But lo and behold, she found Ichabod instead.</p><p>"Crane..?"</p><p>"I'm here. Just as I promised."</p><p>They hugged for a few moments, and Abbie sobbed a little. "Wait. I couldn't find the amulet."</p><p>"My God, you're parched." He drew out a small bottle and offered her to drink it. She was just about to apply a single drop to her dry, chapped lips.</p><p>"Hey! You, the imposter!" Gavin broke the silence as his voice echoed a few feet down and drew out his sword again. His traveling partner cried, "Leftenant? Leftenenat, no!" He faced his doppelganger, "She doesn't belong to you."</p><p>"You both do now." the demon said. He snarled but Abbie lunged at him; however, he was too strong as he knocked her back against a tree. Both Cranes brawled with every tooth and nail. The fight was so confusing that no one was able to tell who was the real Freemason and who wasn't. Not even Abbie considering her vision was fading in and out.</p><p>Gavin rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you, I was never expecting you here."</p><p>"Gavin Lucas. I came with Ichabod who was searching for you. I heard you're one of the Witnesses, too, and that Katrina traded her soul to-"</p><p>"Go." The Ichabod standing was holding the key, rushing toward the pair. "Go now. We must go." They ran a few feet away and stopped to catch their breath. "You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ok." she panted.</p><p>"Man, what a fight you just pulled." Gavin commented, giving him a gentle slap on his side.</p><p>The history professor's voice softened, "Let's go home. We recite the incantation, we return to your sister. Finally, Lieutenant." He was nearing for a kiss, until...</p><p>To Gavin's relief, he held his head in his hands. "Oh! So you FINALLY gave her the right pronunciation! Good at least you were finally able to say it correctly..! Ergh!" He uncovered his face and walked toward him. "You know, I never understood why you would say it, but-"</p><p>He was cut off by Abbie after she found a nearby sword sticking out of the ground. Gavin saw the same person being decapitated right in front of him! "Wha-!" The body fell with a thud like a fallen tree. He did nothing but look at the heap in utter shock. "What..! What have you done?!" he squealed as he looked at Abbie.</p><p>"Leftenant!" The group saw another Ichabod run up to them. Apparently, he too saw the spectacle. "H-how did you know it wasn't me?" The novice wondered the same thing.</p><p>She assured him. "The real Crane would say the usual. 'Leftenant.'" she answered with a grin as she discarded her blade.</p><p>"Well, I kept my promise." Ichabod reiterated.</p><p>"Oh, I get it." As they reunited, Gavin then came to realize that saying her name was just his way of expressing her rank.</p><p>Ichabod found the crimson key and picked it up from the demon corpse, thankful that it didn't get carried away or crushed. He looked up and saw Abbie reach out a fist. He stood up and wondered, "Eh...what does this gesture suffice?"</p><p>"It's a fist bump, Ichabod." Gavin explained and did it with hers. The patriot was still clueless.</p><p>"I'll show you later." Abbie mentioned.</p><p>Suddenly, thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Gavin startled from the light and sound. "We gotta get outta here!"</p><p>They all heard a distant cry belonging to a horse. Moloch was displayed wearing a pair of protruding horns, red piercing eyes, and riding the giant, ghostly steed closing fast in a canter. To Gavin's horror he saw the Demon King for the first time on horseback! "That's Moloch!?" The terrifying sight was undoubtedly his first lesson in knowing the difference between myth and reality. "No time to fight him!"</p><p>The trio ran and hid behind a wooden wall, and then they encountered the living dead burst from the ground.</p><p>"Now's a good time to leave." Ichabod said.</p><p>"Can't agree with you more." Abbie added.</p><p>"I got your backs!" Gavin volunteered with his sword drawn.</p><p>They began to retreat as they ran straight toward the large clearing, with the archdemon and his army quickly approaching.</p><p>The Witnesses recited the incantation once more in unison, "We, the penitent, with humble heart...upon this threshold do summon thee. In mirrored form appear, a gateway to the world between worlds." They made it through the shattered portal and Jenny was just ahead, screaming for them to hurry up!</p><p>An old wrought iron gate blocked the way, and Ichabod hurriedly inserted the crimson key to unlock it. Then, they were being tossed asunder one at a time, and Gavin was surely the last. He fell onto his stomach and struggled to turn his head to see Moloch just about to break the barrier!</p><p>Fortunately, the aperture closed as the shards came together just seconds before Moloch could make it in time. As Gavin was lying on the ground, he let out a triumphant laugh while he kept slamming his hand to the ground. He took a deep breath, "Ohhh!" He composed himself a little, "Moloch..! There's your thwarted plan! Ha ha ha..!"</p><p>Ichabod just looked down at his key that started to disintegrate into dust. "Now Moloch will never have it."</p><p>"I hope we'll never need that key again, either." the officer added.</p><p>Jenny marched up and embraced her sister, "Welcome home." Abbie returned the tight pressure she was giving her.</p><p>Gavin just let out a huge smile, nothing like a sisterly bond. Although remarkably, the sword did not churn into oblivion. As he noticed the blade and scabbard still attached to his waist, he wondered why, but he was better off not knowing and having it anyway.</p><p>"Oh damn! Where's my bike?! I left it at the warehouse! Those demonic bastards better not ruin it!" he protested.</p><p>"Hey, take it easy, greenhorn. We'll still get it back." Jenny promised.</p><p>He was later congratulated by the group for his tremendous courage and for assisting on rescuing Abbie. They showed him to their own base of operations.</p><hr/><p>They all convened back at August's cabin in Trout Lake and a storm was brewing outside. They had to make plans to stop a vengeful Moloch after thwarting his plans to escape. Ichabod was looking over an ancient map of the Sleepy Hollow vicinity.</p><p>"So... Who's had a rough day?" Jenny asked while she was carrying a couple cups of tea being served to Gavin and Abbie. "Come on, guys, we stopped Moloch from launching phase two of the End of Days. I'd say we've earned a victory lap. A little one." Jenny said.</p><p>"Yeah, Moloch's never gonna stand a chance against us." Gavin spoke enthusiastically. "I'm definitely up for the challenge." He smacked his two fists together. "The tougher the monster, the more fired up I get. Besides, he can't deal with this." He raised his new sword.</p><p>Abbie lowered it. "We've, got to do some analyzing on that thing. I'm surprised you still have it and aren't bound to Purgatory." She said in amazement as she examined the hilt's foreign holes.</p><p>Although, Ichabod was still troubled as he stared out the window.</p><p>Abbie walked up to him. "You and I have some catching up to do." Gavin forgot to realize that spending a few days in Purgatory was like a lifetime. He silently wished if he'd die, he'd spend eternity in Heaven, rather than return to that wretched place or even worse...</p><p>"But where to begin?" Ichabod's words interrupted his thoughts. "My wife is now a captive of the Horseman of Death. And the Horseman of War is my son."</p><p>"We may have stopped Moloch today, but he is still down there." Abbie referred.</p><p>"The war has begun in earnest." He then faced the group, "Today was merely an opening salvo. They've been planning this since before the birth of our nation. They used violence. They used deception. They twisted our blood bonds for their ends." The incident from a few days back was still fresh in his mind; so much for his eidetic memory.</p><p>"One thing I know for sure; we were fooled before, and we're not gonna be fooled again. It's official; this is war." Abbie declared.</p><p>"Ah, like the song from 30 Seconds to Mars." Everyone gave Gavin a questionable stare after his exclamation. Nevertheless, the quartet couldn't agree more. The volatile battle against Moloch and the Horsemen was soon to commence.</p><p>Gavin stood up from his perch. "Well I for one am so stoked. Especially since I'm now a part of the team. I guess...this really is my true calling..." He lost his train of thought as he dropped his head. He couldn't believe his lifelong dream of being a paranormal warrior was about to come to fruition. Then he made a solemn vow. "I promise, I will do my duty, to protect Sleepy Hollow and defend those that do the same."</p><p>"Welcome to the team, Gavin." Ichabod said. They made a strong handshake. From there he took out an emblem covered in a small cloth. He unraveled it and gave Gavin the Greenhorn Badge. He cheered as he received a circular emblem containing a bright green head of an ox. Gavin held it up proudly over his head. "Yes! I just got-the Greenhorn Badge." The trio couldn't be any prouder; it was quite welcoming to have a new team member as well as another valuable tool into the mix.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile elsewhere, Henry was in an underground chamber when he passed a mirror. Moloch snarled at him. "Father, my Lord Moloch. My horrid king. The key is destroyed. I could not retrieve it." he replied in defeat as he knelt.</p><p>With a deep growl in a foreign language, he answered, "Pick yourself up. There is new work to be done." He pointed to a portal of fire hat incinerated the back wall. Through its embers walked out a large indestructible suit of armor toward Henry. "You are the second Horseman... War. Use your soul to control it. We will forge a new plan. To secure my reign on Earth."</p><p>Henry raised an arm as did the armored phantom. "As God himself declared, I bring not peace, but a sword." The embers dissipated and the avatar's blade glowed in flames as bright as the sun. "Magnificent." the user growled with a sneer.</p><p>The second Horseman was officially here!</p><hr/><p>Hours later, Gavin was in a dark kitchen sitting on a tall stool. He was vigorously writing in his journal on an olive green counter as a dim office lamp illuminated next to it. "<em>That was the night when I joined the Sleepy Hollow team. And the night my future...began</em>." He dropped his pen and declared out loud after he looked at his badge stitched to his own indigo sash, "The evil forces will never try and destroy my hometown! Moloch? I swear to you, we'll keep winning!"</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Environmental Disquiet then Environmental Mystery will play here. A portion from the Disturbia OST will play with that killer cello as Gavin first meets Henry Parrish. After the Sharpclaw Ambush, the Decisive Battle from FFVI will sound as Gavin tests out his sword against the demons. "A Medal Received" from Ocarina of Time plays when Gavin earned the Greenhorn Badge and became an official member of the Sleepy Hollow team. The rest of the soundtrack plays out from the series. Oh, and that mashup song that Gavin was listening to actually exists on YouTube created by Armoured.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, Gavin has joined Ichabod and the Mills, and this story highlights his debut. I was racking my brain to think of an OC for the series once I started getting into it, but it was a few episodes within Season 2 that finally gave me the inspiration. I really think he's one of the best OCs I've ever developed; I always liked that guy. From his snarky humor, to his fearlessness, as well as his charm; besides, everyone needs a weapon so why not him and his new sword.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm not going to re-write the entire series, unlike Fanfictiondreamer who technically does just that in the Ratchet/Kim Possible Chronicles, her Starfox Adventures story, and especially the Journey through Kanto; no way am I doing the entire series!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That's all in a nutshell. Farewell, Sleepy Heads.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>